Vulnerable
by SiimplyDee
Summary: They are complete opposites, and cannot have a regular conversation without fighting and arguing. But as old saying goes, opposites attract, but Ashley seems to be completely vulnerable to what is in front of her eyes. Ft.Ashley/Randy/Mickie/John
1. Five Year Olds

Welcome to **Vulnerable**  
Enjoy, and please **review**! :)

* * *

**Five Year Olds**

The 'Punk Princess' Diva known as Ashley Massaro walked the white corridors of the Raw arena, rocking out to the sound of Yellowcard's hit song Lights and Sounds from her iPod. Though the diva was insanely in love with the song, she chose not to show it through any head bobbing or dancing, thus avoiding any insane glares coming from her fellow Raw colleagues.

Carrying on through the arena without any specific destination, she found a place to stop once she found her two friends, Mickie James and John Cena standing at the end of the hallway she was currently walking through. Content with finally being able to stop roaming for the time being, she walked up to them with a bright smile.

"Good mood?" Mickie asked, turning her attention from John to Ashley.

Ashley simply nodded, before breaking free of her 'sanity' and began to bob her head bouncing around her spot slightly. The brunette raised a brow at Ashley's weird but usual behaviour, as Ashley pointed to her iPod and gave her two thumbs up before going back to her music. Mickie shrugged it off and turned back to John, who continued to oddly stare at the dancing body that belonged to Ashley.

"Yeah, forget about her. Do you have a match for tonight?" Mickie asked the former champion as the three began to walk with Ashley playing her air drums. Doing as told, John forgot about what the self proclaimed 'Dirty Diva' was doing on his far right.

"Yup, against Mark Henry" John told the smaller one of the two with a sour tone.

"Oh, Mark Henry? Fun" She replied to him with a sarcastic tone,

"Very" He remarked with an equal amount of sarcasm in his voice, that was found in Mickie's a few seconds before.

The three continued to stroll along the corridors, Ashley still completely distracted by the sound of rock and alternative music blasting from her headphones, loud enough for the two beside her to hear.

"What's up John, Mickie?" The fourth member of their little group made his presence known by tapping the shoulders of the two, before walking side by side of them. "Oh, and Ash, try not to break anything" He told her, referring to her air guitar and drum playing she was doing to her music.

It was his only remark to Ashley, but the diva was quick to respond with a; "Fuck off Orton"

"Harsh" He told her with a hurt tone and arm to his chest, acting as if he was hurt by the blonde's words.

To state the obvious, the two were not the best of friends, or nearly close. Though they have always hung with the same people, they were never the two to get along. Spitting offensive words back and forth between the two was the normal, and if there was not bickering going on, something was not right.

"Why don't you two just not talk to one another?" Mickie suggested, glancing at the both of them. Randy simply shrugged,

"He started it!" Ashley tried to defend herself with those words, followed by sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, how mature Ashley" Randy spat back with squinted eyes, as Ashley just crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed, distracting herself from the Legend Killer with the satisfying music from her iPod.

"Much better" Mickie acknowledged with a smile.

Eventually the four separated as Ashley and Mickie made their way to the Diva's locker, and John and Randy to the men's locker room.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ashley removed the headphones out of her ears and took the iPod off its hold setting and turned it off, wrapping the headphones around it before tossing it in her bag.

"Ugh" She scoffed, "Finally'

Mickie turned around at her statement to find Ashley in the middle of an eye roll.

"What now?" Mickie asked her knowingly. She knew her best friend had some sort complaining to do.

"He just talks so damn much and he picks on me like we're five year olds!" Ashley began to vent out when Mickie stopped her with a statement of her own.

"You see, the key word there was 'we're'. You're both acting like five year olds" Mickie pointed out, to the annoyed one of the two. Crossing her arms once again, she retorted;

"It's his fault!" Ashley decided to notify Mickie still with a child-like attitude.

Mickie gave her a certain look, "See, there you go again with this five year old stuff. You guys are grown ass people, and you're just going to have to act like it and get along. It's not fair for me and John to have to deal with two little kids bickering all the time, can't you just make it stop?"

"I'll stop when he stops" Ashley said quietly, knowing what Mickie would say about her remorse, and judging by the look on Mickie's face, she was right. "Alright, fine. I will try to get along with him, for your and sake, and John's. But not his"

Mickie nodded, grabbing her duffle bag from where it was placed on the bench,

"Like I said, you're going to have to because we have an eight hour road trip with him and John"

Ashley's mouth parted and her eyebrows furrowed in angry, "What? Eight hours?! Micks, how about we get our own car? The two of us can drive, it'll be so peaceful, please. Just don't put me in the car with that huge ego for eight hours! Please, Mickie!" Ashley plead with the already decided Mickie.

"Sorry, Ash. But it's gonna happen" Mickie said before exciting the locker room to go associate with the other superstars of the brand, leaving Ashley to her own anger.

"Eight hours with that idiot, great" She told herself sarcastically before rummaging into her bag and finding her iPod. Turning it on, she set it on shuffle and closed her eyes and rested until Raw began.

--

Fresh out the locker room showers after her successful match, Ashley was zipping up her sweater, waiting for Mickie to finish getting ready herself.

"Did the douche bag lose his match?" Ashley blankly asked Mickie while running a hand through her damp dirty-blonde hair.

"Why do you care?" Mickie asked with a raised brow,

"Don't be silly Mickie, I would just use it against him tomorrow during the car-" She stopped mid-sentence and looked at Mickie.

"Sorry, I forgot I am suppose to be nice tomorrow" Ashley said sheepishly, swinging her duffle bag over her shoulder as Mickie did the same.

"It won't be too bad, just stay silent" Mickie advised her friend as she swung an arm around her.

"I guess you're right" Ashley agreed before pulling out her iPod and sticking her headphones in her ear, blanking out and enjoying the music, only momentarily returning to reality once Mickie stopped.

Looking at where the brunette halted, she realised she was in talks with John and the 'douche bag' himself, Randy.

She stood beside her impatiently, not even really listening to what they were talking about. Deciding if it wasn't about her, it wasn't worth hearing, especially when Randy's lips are moving.

"Well then, we'll see you guys tomorrow, bright and early" Mickie was heard saying, with her usual bubbly-ness that the 'dirty diva' despised at times.

"Yes, we will" The voice of John Cena's spoke, as Ashley noted the hug between John and Mickie, then between Randy and Mickie.

John opened his arms for Ashley as she gladly expected, though she wasn't exactly in the caring or loving mood. Pulling away from John, she didn't even bother to hug Randy. It has never even crossed her mind to do so, and nothing was going to change now.

Randy glared at her as she started to walk away from the two and towards the exit with Mickie by her side.

"Well, bye punk" Randy called after her using the word 'punk' in a more offensive way, as oppose to the punk princess term Ashley liked.

Not being too bothered by the Viper's usual words, she simply responded with her goodbye

"Bye jerk"

Mickie scoffed at the two before leaving the venue and heading to the hotel for a good night's sleep. Ashley was completely dreading the next day, but did not let it disrupt her in anyway, for now.

* * *

Did you like it? (:

**Up Next - **Ashley is forced to spend eight hours in a car with two friends and Randy, how will that go?


	2. It's Just Routine

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Ashley groaned at how early she was awake.

"I had no clue we would be heading out this early" Ashley told Mickie who was getting the last of her things together.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention it" Mickie teased with a bright smile, while Ashley only rolled her eyes and continued to try to rub the sleep out of her, with her legs crossed on the couch provided in the hotel room they were just about to check out of, only waiting for Mickie.

"Almost ready, Mickie?" Ashley asked impatiently, playing with her blonde hair that was tied up into a messy ponytail.

"Almost" Mickie confirmed, "Why are you so impatient?"

"I'm tired, Micks. I barely got sleep last night, so if we make it down to the car, I can sleep" Ashley explained to her best friend as Mickie emerged from the room with her bags ready and in hand.

"Alright then, let's go" Mickie agreed as Ashley nodded and got off from the couch, grabbing her own bags along the way and dragging them out the door.

"I need my coffee" Ashley muttered to herself as she continued to lazily drag her bags.

--

"Good morning girls" The always kind John Cena greeted the two girls with a smile.

"'Morning John...Randy" A tired Ashley greeted the two, with a nod. Offering a smile to both but making no eye contact with Randy, knowing that if they were to lock eyes, something she did not want to escape her lips, would.

Instead, the Legend Killer just watched as Ashley made her way around the car and to the backseat after putting her bags in the trunk. In his mind, he questioned why an insult hadn't flew out of her mouth yet.

The three others followed the dirty-blonde's lead and heading into the car, Mickie joined Ashley in the back while Randy took the driver's seat and John took the passenger's.

"Randy's driving?" Ashley asked Mickie quietly, as Mickie simply nodded offering a small smile. Ashley rolled her eyes and stared out the window.

"Alright, come on just because you don't like the guy, doesn't mean he's a bad driver" Mickie pointed out, bringing her seat belt over her.

"Yah, you believe that" Ashley retorted with a scoff.

"I can you hear you..." Randy decided to pitch in as he adjusted the rear-view mirror so that he could see the two girls.

"Amazing" Ashley responded sneeringly, looking down at the two devices laying on her lap, wondering which to use first.

In response to her last comment, she felt a nudge on her side, coming from Mickie.

"Goodness, Mickie, it wasn't a rude comment. It was sarcasm, he won't die from it" Ashley told her, picking up her cell phone and going through it. The brunette didn't respond to Ashley's acknowledgement, instead simply backed off.

"I need my coffee"

--

Finishing the last of her Grande Java Chip Mocha ©, Ashley's mood was enlightened the slightest bit.

Staring out of the window Ashley could see the upcoming traffic jam, but inevitably Randy hadn't.

Suddenly hitting the breaks, the three passengers moved forward and back harshly, luckily being held back by their seatbelts.

"Oh gosh, that was too close. ....John, why can't you drive?" Ashley asked with a hand through her hair.

"Why is it that you think John would be a better driver than me?" Randy asked her before John had the chance to answer Ashley's question.

"Because I'm sure John would see the cars right in front of his freaken eyes!"

"No actually, I know you Ashley. You're just trying to bother me" Randy told her, keeping his eyes on the road this time.

"Yeah, because that is what I live for every single day of my life. Bother Randy, bother Randy, bother Randy"

"Exactly, my point"

"No it's not! I could care less about you, it's just seems that your best friend is one of my best friends, and he's best friends with my best friend and my best friend seems to like you too!"

"I don't even know what the fuck you just said, but whatever. The next stop, John and I will switch. Happy princess?"

The diva rolled her eyes, even though she got her way, "Very"

Bringing her eyes away from the back of Randy's seat, Ashley turned to her right to find the angered eyes of Mickie stuck on her.

"I thought you were gonna make this peaceful" Mickie told her with raised brows. Ashley shrugged,

"It was for your safety" Was her only excuse to disobeying their 'nice' plan for the day.

"Sure it was, come on Ash, that was unnecessary"

Choosing not to debate with Diva, Ashley crossed her arms over her chest, mumbling her words; "Whatever"

Soon enough, the car stopped but seemingly, so did the sunshine. Suddenly the blue sky and sun rays that hovered above had disappeared and was replaced by the grey sky and droplets of rain.

Sighing as she excited the car, Ashley was quick to put the hoodie on her oversized sweater over her head to avoid the rain.

Her mood was back to depression, being nagged upon by Mickie just for making non-offensive remarks to Randy was bugging her to a new degree. Her head hung low while she listening to the song on her iPod.

"You can let out all your anger on me" A familiar voice called, followed by the feeling of an arm over her shoulder. She knew it belonged to John,

"You really shouldn't say that, I really feel like beating someone up right now" Ashley stated with a sigh,

"Seriously?" John asked her, Ashley was quick to nod.

"Alright, give me your best go" John told her, standing in front of her.

Shrugging, she answered "If you say so" Her words were quickly followed by a hard punch to John's arm.

"Oh, damn Ash. Thought you would go soft on me" John told her wearily, rubbing the wounded spot she punched moments ago.

Looking at him, she couldn't help but to laugh. "Thanks John, you really know how to make a girl feel better" She told him, patting him on the shoulder and walking ahead to the large pit stop. Glancing behind her to find John, Mickie and Randy walking behind, seemingly in a conversation, but not for a second did she consider joining them.

But Mickie eventually caught up to the Diva, "What's up?" The perky girl asked,

"Just gonna use the washroom," Ashley explained to her subtly,

"What? Are you mad at me?" Mickie asked her best friend concerned at what she could've done wrong, and what she has done to deserve the lack of eye contact.

"It's not exactly what you have done. It's just that I can't keep quiet while he's irritating me, and that's what you expect me to do, right?" Ashley told her, still keeping her voice low while she jumped onto the counter in the woman's washroom.

"But you guys argue over the stupidest things!"

"No, not really. If he was to just shut his mouth, I wouldn't have a problem with shutting mine"

"But, half of the time, you're the one that starts it" Mickie reminded her,

"And half of the time, he is! Why are you taking his side in this, you know I'm not the bad guy, why don't you just tell him to shut up too?" Ashley asked her, slowly becoming aggravated.

"I will, if you want me too" Mickie told her, trying to get the blonde to lighten up her mood.

"It's not like it matters now, I'm too tired and I'll probably just sleep in the car, that way I won't hear anything he says"

Mickie acknowledged her words with a smile trying to get Ashley to do the same, "Thanks, Ash"

"You're welcome, Mickie" Ashley told her with an eye roll as the two excited the washroom.

Sighing, she walked back to the two guys with an enlightened mood, only for it to be brought back down when she found the signature smirk of the Legend Killer's splattered on his face.

"What?" Was the nicest way she could ask him what the smile was for,

"Nothing" He told her, keeping the smile on his face. Staring at him for a second, Ashley groaned inwardly before leaving for the car.

As the diva stormed away from the two guys, John turned to Randy, his eyebrows furrowed together and his expression screaming at Randy.

"Why do you bother her so much?"

Randy whipped his head towards the slightly shorter one of the two;

Randy's eyebrows raised, then lowered. He hooked one brow quickly before lowering it once again.

He was confused. He didn't know how to response, and he wasn't sure why his best friend just asked him that.

His lips parted before he finally deciding on saying something "Why do you care?"

His retort was less than confident.

John watched Randy as he shuffled in his place slightly. "You're a jackass, you know?" John told him with a slight chuckle.

With that, John walked away from his friend, and towards the car, Randy followed quickly. Confused at John's sudden questioning. He always teased Ashley, and she teased him back. It was just routine.

**xx**

Do I sense some caring coming from John? Hm, leave your thoughts in a lovely review please (:  
Sorry for the major lack of exciting parts, couple stuff, length and editing. I was in a rush to post, and it takes some time to build up a story. It'll get much better, I promise.

Thank you so much to all who reviewed, the feedback was **amazing**.

Up Next – The road trip continues, just a few more hours left. Will Randy and Ashley make it work. And what is up with John's sudden questioning?


End file.
